An electronic device may incorporate a selector in order to aid in controlling the electrical properties of the device. In an example device, a selector may be combined with a memristor to form a resistive memory device at each cross-point in a crossbar array of resistive memory devices. Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, such as a voltage. Large crossbar arrays of memory devices can be used in a variety of applications, including random access memory, non-volatile solid state memory, programmable logic, signal processing control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.